trois
by ulil.olala
Summary: Ramuda tak pernah mengerti tentang dia yang akhirnya menemukan semesta yang selama ini dia cari. Mungkin mereka bertiga hanya sama-sama terlalu bodoh.


**trois**

.

(c) ulil. olala

Hypnosis Mic (c) KING RECORDS

.

.

.

* * *

**[i]**

Ramuda tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia terbahak sekencang dan selepas ini.

Gentaro memandikan Dice secara paksa di bak cuci piring dan bersikap pura-pura tuli ketika si bodoh itu memprotes keras. Derum bunyi mesin cuci terdengar samar-samar di sela-sela jeritan Dice yang berjongkok hanya memakai bokser.

"Hei! Kau kan punya bak mandi—jadi kenapa aku dimandikan di sini!"

"Kau terlalu dekil untuk masuk bak mandi."

"Aku bukan anak kucing!"

Gentaro mengangkat bahu. "Bagiku tidak ada bedanya."

Gelegar tawa Ramuda terdengar lagi. Dia memegangi perutnya. Air mata berderai dari kedua pelupuknya, dan dia tidak mencoba untuk menghapusnya. Sedikit pun.

.

.

.

**[ii]**

"Kita ini teman kan?"

Pada sebuah pertengahan November mereka tinggal di luar sampai larut malam, duduk di tangga batu dingin di depan kuil. Dice menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya. Dia memasang cengiran.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Kita bertiga adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada!"

"Di seluruh bumi, atau bahkan seluruh galaksi kalau kalian setuju," Gentaro bergumam dengan pandangan mengawang pada ratusan konstelasi bintang yang memenuhi dirgantara. "Ya hanya bohong, tentu saja."

Ramuda menarik lengkung bibir ke atas. Dia merasa telah memiliki segalanya saat ini.

.

.

.

**[iii]**

"Bubarkan Fling Posse."

Ramuda tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dua detik setelah sambungan telepon terputus, tangannya mengepal. Kotak tembakau diremas sampai hancur.

.

.

.

**[iv]**

"Coba tebak!" satu hari Sabtu di musim panas, Dice menggedor apartemen tempat kediaman Ramuda dengan Gentaro yang diseret paksa.

Ramuda memasang tampang penasaran, bersikap tak acuh pada tatapan Gentaro yang menyiratkan 'hiraukan dia'.

"Aku akan menraktir kalian makan ramen!" Dia mengibas-ngibaskan dua lembar sepuluh ribu yen dengan cuping hidung terangkat bangga.

Gentaro memutar bola mata, "sudah kubilang jangan sekali-kali kau mencuri untuk membayar hutangmu pada kami kan?"

"Duh! Kenapa sih? Uang ini aku dapat karena menang main poker di kasino tadi tahu!"

Ramuda tertawa melihat Dice merengut tak suka. "Jadi kau mau menraktir kami makan siang?"

"Kalian kan sudah sering, jadi ini giliranku—eh tapi jangan mahal-mahal ya, nanti sehabis makan aku mau bertaruh balap kuda soalnya."

Gentaro berdecak dengan dua tangan bersedekap di dada. "Kau ini memang benar-benar imbisil, Dice."

.

.

.

**[v]**

Ramuda pernah satu kali bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat aneh.

Dimana bintang-bintang berpendar dua kali lebih terang dan tentang galaksi lain yang dikelilingi bebatuan kristal—dia bertemu raja dari planet yang jatuh dan seorang bandit misterius.

"Kami akan mengantarmu pulang," mereka berjanji.

Ketika kedua palet birunya mengerjap menyadari jika dia tak sengaja tertidur saat mengerjakan salah satu rancangan busana, ada sehelai mantel hijau tua dengan pinggiran bulu tudung berwarna hitam yang disampirkan di bahunya. Dice masih tertidur di sofa menampakkan mulut dan perut terbuka.

Bukan sebuah permintaan yang egois kan jika dia ingin menagih janji itu?

.

.

.

**[vi]**

"Kau sedikit berbeda, Amemura-kun." Jakurai memandangnya sebelum melengos pergi. "Lebih terlihat manusiawi dari sebelumnya—mungkin kau harus berterima kasih pada dua orang teman kecilmu."

Ramuda mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

**[vii]**

Ada kala ketika Ramuda begitu membenci dirinya sendiri. Seluruh dunianya seolah berhenti meninggalkan dengung mengerikan yang membekas di pendengaran. Sesaat kemudian suara-suara itu datang, mencabik akal sehat dan membuat hatinya mati rasa.

"_Dirty Dawg bubar karena kau, Amemura-kun. Aku sudah tahu rencanamu sejak awal."_

"_Sungguh tidak berguna."_

"_Ikatan apa lagi yang akan kau hancurkan, heh iblis?"_

"_Chuuoku tidak perlu orang yang menjalankan tugasnya separuh-separuh."_

"_Hancurkan Dirty Dawg. Terlalu berbahaya dan berisiko untuk pemerintahan ini."_

"_Sampai kapan kau akan terus berpura-pura jika kau ini kuat_, _Amemura?"_

Ramuda menjerit. Keras. Keras sekali. Kedua tangannya gemetar ingin mencekik lehernya sendiri. Dia perlu penebusan dosa. Satu-satunya jalan adalah mati.

Dan seketika waktu kembali berputar saat bahunya digoncang dengan agak keras dan dia ditarik kembali ke era tempatnya berdiri, mendapati Gentaro dan Dice menatapnya dengan raut cemas yang terpatri di wajah.

"Ramuda? Kau tak apa?"

Ramuda memaksakan untuk tersenyum, seperti biasanya. "Tidak—aku baik-baik saja, hehe."

"Tadi kau melamun dan hampir menjambak rambutmu sendiri lho."

Dia tidak menjawab.

.

.

.

**[viii]**

Mereka bertiga tersengal, terengah-engah menopang tangan pada lutut dengan beberapa orang mengangkat alis memerhatikan mereka.

Seperti biasa, Gentaro berhasil memprovokasi Dice—dan entah mengapa malah berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran mengitari air mancur di taman kota. Ramuda bukanlah orang yang senang ditinggal sendirian, jadi sudah tentu dia ikut mengejar Gentaro.

Mereka saling pandang sebelum jatuh terduduk serempak dan tergelak bersama.

.

.

.

**[ix]**

"Aku selalu tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Dialog mereka singkat. Tak ada Dice, hanya dia dan Gentaro yang duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai kopi.

Ramuda mengulum senyum jenaka, "dan aku tahu kau juga menyembunyikan sesuatu, Gentaro."

"Tapi aku sudah menyerah mengorek sesuatu darimu. Biarlah menjadi rahasiamu seorang."

"Kali ini bohong lagi?"

Gentaro lagi-lagi tak terbaca, "siapa yang tahu."

Satu telunjuk ditempelkan di bibir. "Jangan bilang pada Dice tentang percakapan ini."

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

**[x]**

"Jadi kenapa Dice sangat percaya padaku?" Sekali waktu, Ramuda pernah bertanya dengan netra tertuju pada neon tempat pachinko berwarna norak, "padahal kita belum lama bertemu, dan bahkan Dice tidak tahu aku ini orang seperti apa."

Gentaro juga mengalihkan pandang ke arah papan tanda, tapi dia tahu benar jika Gentaro memasang telinga dengan tajam.

"Kau orang baik, pun begitu dengan Gentaro." Si bodoh tersenyum begitu lebar. "Kalian berdua tak sungkan untuk meminjamkanku uang juga menraktirku makan. Bahkan bersedia jika aku menginap di tempat kalian.

Lagipula memangnya—apa perlu sebuah alasan untuk memercayai orang lain?"

.

.

.

**[xi]**

"Suatu saat, kita bertiga akan mengubah dunia. Bersama."

Tidak perlu lirikan untuk menyadari dua orang di sebelahnya mengangguk pelan.

Kerlipan bintang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan malam ini.

.

.

.

**[xii]**

Kain hordin berwarna krem ditarik sehingga lembayung langit tak kelihatan.

"Sudah waktunya berhenti untuk bermain-main, Amemura. Kau sudah tidak berguna. Untuk apa memangnya kami memperkerjakan tim yang selalu kalah?"

Rahang Ramuda mengeras. Kali ini dia tak berusaha untuk pura-pura tersenyum dan menahan suaranya. "Mungkin bagi kalian, aku sudah tidak berguna."

Dengus melecehkan lolos dari Ichijiku. Dia tidak berbalik menghadap perempuan itu, segera keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Tetapi ada—setidaknya dua orang, yang menganggap aku berharga."

.

.

.

**[xiii]**

Tak pernah terlintas sekali pun di benak Ramuda, bahwa dia masih dapat sesantai ini setelah kalah melawan Jakurai untuk kali yang kedua.

Malahan sekarang dia tersenyum saat memeluk Gentaro dan Dice. Fakta bahwa dia tidak kalah sendiri membuat beban hatinya sedikit terangkat lega.

.

.

.

**[xiv]**

Uap panas mengepul, mereka bertiga sudah berada cukup lama. Wajah Gentaro sudah benar-benar merah, dan tampaknya dia akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

Dia, Gentaro, dan Dice pergi ke pemandian bersama-sama. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Dice yang berhasil memenangkan tiket menginap dua hari setelah mengotak-atik mesin pachinko selama tiga jam penuh dengan lidah terjulur miring minggu kemarin.

.

.

.

**[xv]**

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ichijiku memandangnya nyalang. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak main-main, Amemura."

Ramuda mendelik, tidak seperti sebelumnya—dia tersenyum manis. "Nee-san, kalau itu maumu, baiklah."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyuruhmu untuk membubarkan tim yang kau bentuk. Kau tentu sudah terbiasa bukan?"

"Nah kalau begitu, ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya aku menolak perintahmu Nee-san."

.

.

.

**[xvi]**

Ramuda tak pernah mengerti—atau sebenarnya dia hanya enggan memahami. Tentang dia yang entah kenapa akhirnya menemukan semesta yang selama ini dia cari, lewat entitas dua orang bodoh bernama Gentaro dan Dice.

Entahlah. Mungkin mereka bertiga hanya sama-sama terlalu bodoh.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Ya seperti biasa, kurang yakin ini apaan. Tadinya mau bikin snippets tapi ko malah jadi begini ._.

Maapin aqu yang malah menghancurkan momen fuwa-fuwa fling posse dengan fik macam begini. Headcanon yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala adalah Ramuda bakal berubah gara-gara Dice sama Gentaro. Apalagi apdetan manganya bikin nangis kejer ga jelas. Hhhh Fling Posse terlalu presyes TAT


End file.
